UK Episode 8-14
Hello and welcome to Whose Line Is It Anyway? and it's compilation time. Yes, a selection of great moments in our recordings which for some reason didn't make it into our regular programs. Put together, they make a really excellent half hour. So here we go with thirty minutes of fun and excitement, plus an ad break in the middle. Games * Questions Only ** Performers: Colin, Greg, Ryan, and Ardal ** Scene: At the police station * Film and Theatre Styles ** Performers: Colin and Ryan ** Scene: A row erupts between two guys checking the roller coaster ** Styles: Elvis Presley movie, Pink Panther, Quentin Tarantino * Let's Make a Date ** Bachelorette: Greg *** Niall - Show jumping commentator *** Colin - Hypochondriac *** Ryan - Obsessed by erotica * Psychiatrist ** Psychiatrist: Josie ** Musician: Richard *** Ryan - In love with a sheep in Jamaica * Secret ** Performers: Ryan and Colin ** Scene: Two priests in a church ** Secret hidden: In the confessional * Hats ** Worst possible examples of a video made for a dating agency ** Performers: Josie, Stephen, Ryan, and Colin * Narrate ** Performers: Ryan and Colin ** Scene: A door-to-door salesman, Colin, and a housewife, Ryan * Press Conference ** Public figure: Colin ** Journalists: Ryan, Rory, and Greg ** Topic: Spent 6 months living inside a whale * News Report ** Interviewer: Greg as "Long Lovingly" ** Expert: Colin as "Jim" ** Reporter: Ardal as "Dack Nangley" ** Various characters: Ryan ** Topic: Pinocchio * Helping Hands ** Performers: Colin, and Ryan with Greg's hands ** Scene: Two Antarctic explorers at the end of their tether * Hoedown ** Performers: Stephen, Josie, Colin, and Ryan ** Musician: Richard ** About: Grandmothers Notes * Caroline Quentin is seen in the background during "Narrate". Gallery wl hoedown uk 0814.jpg|"Hoedown" Hats Gallery wl hats uk 0814 01.jpg|I want to meet a man who enjoys watching my impersonation of a match. wl hats uk 0814 02.jpg|And um, and if it doesn't work out, we could always come to some sort of settlement. wl hats uk 0814 03.jpg|You're a piece of metal. I'm a piece of metal. When things get real hot, we kinda fuse together. You see, our legs, they kinda... wl hats uk 0814 04.jpg|(Colin's mouth moves silently) wl hats uk 0814 05.jpg|I'd like to meet someone with a sense of humour. wl hats uk 0814 06.jpg|And when we go out, you can go out with my brother as well, phwa! wl hats uk 0814 07.jpg|Okay, maybe you didn't understand what I was saying. You're a piece of m... wl hats uk 0814 08.jpg|And uh, if it should lead to marriage, that'd be good 'cause I've got a very high sperm count. wl hats uk 0814 09.jpg|Okay boys, spread 'em! wl hats uk 0814 10.jpg|I'm the pied piper, come blow my flute. wl hats uk 0814 11.jpg|I'd like to meet someone who's not too clever because (knock knock) Ello, nobody's home. wl hats uk 0814 12.jpg|Now then, now then, I'd like to go out with you because you'd like to go out with me... wl hats uk 0814 13.jpg|Alright, this is the last time I'm gonna explain it. Category:UK episodes